


Rules

by dxchess



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, break the rules, common sense is lacking, maybe don’t anger the vampire though, stick it to the old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/pseuds/dxchess
Summary: Goodnight has rules when it comes to houseguests but Rose thinks that those don’t apply to her and breaks every single one of them.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Another long winded rambling piece that really just revolve around certain people’s complete lack of common sense and also because I’m obsessed with Lunar Ciper by Hanajinasama which if you haven’t read you’re missing out. Vampires and werewolves and hunters oh my!

Goodnight had a rule, well he had several to be exact usually concerning exposure and trying to limit it and sometimes those rules could be bent just slightly or even ignored flat out depending but one rule that Goodnight was entirely rigid on was human girls staying in the house. 

 

The only exception being of course the girls that were hired as maid until they ran off screaming and Goodnight had to place another advertisement. 

 

Of the rule breakers in the house there was usually only one and it was usually always Joshua running around the woods naked as the day he was born attracting all sorts of attention. Although unknown to Goody there was another rule breaker in the house and it wasn’t the human girls who came and went. 

 

Red Harvest had been involved with the local witch Rosemary for as long as anyone could remember. He’s stumbled across her in the woods one day trying to outrun one of Bart Bouge’s boys and she’d helped send the boy running with his tail between his legs. 

 

Goody didn’t mind Rosemary coming by the house since Jack always cooked to feed an army and while the boys could eat it was nice to have some female company around once in a while but regardless of her supernatural status Goodnight still refused to let her spend the night and on this Jack was firmly in agreement. 

 

So Red spent a lot of his time at her cottage and the group rarely saw him in the evenings after meal times. 

 

This wasn’t however strictly true as often times when Red Harvest returned from the cottage in the forest he would have been followed at a distance by Rose who would then enter his room through the window and use her magic to block out any sound that might alert anyone to what they were doing. 

 

So of course it came as something of a shock for Cassandra when she knocked and entered Red Harvests room to collect the laundry and found a sleeping redhead curled up in the blankets,

 

**“Red?”** Rose murmured alerted by the knock at the door though still mostly asleep and not quite realising that someone wouldn’t knock to enter their own room,

 

**“I’m so sorry!”** Cassandra apologises quickly shutting the door, she was fairly sure she’d just seen something she wasn’t supposed to and wondered what to do next. 

 

Rose meanwhile took a moment before she sat up alert with the knowledge of what just happened. The new girl had just seen her, in the house, in Red’s room, well before she should be anywhere but her own bed. 

The redhead was a flurry of activity collecting her things and quickly climbing out of the window, if Goody found out she’d spent the night he wouldn’t be happy and she’d seen Goody not happy before and didn’t want to again. 

 

Climbing down the lattice outside the window Rose could hear someone talking at the bottom of the house,

 

**“Only me Rosa”** Vasquez’ voice filtered up to her,  **“little early to be climbing down no?”**

 

**“Little late, the new girl saw me in the room”** Rose replied as she landed on the soft grass,  **“No doubt she’ll mention it to goody once he wakes up this evening and then I’ll be in trouble”**

 

Vasquez nodded, they’d all seen Goody when his rules were broken and with this being one of the big ones he wouldn’t be leinant at all where Rose was concerned, 

 

**“So we mention it to the little chica, tell her it was a one off. Ask her not to say anything. She’ll listen”** Vasquez offered even though he knew it wasn’t at all a one off. 

 

Just as Rose was about to reply she found herself being cut off by the booming voice of Jack Horne coming across the garden, 

  
**“Rosemary! How nice to see you so early in the morning, you don’t usually come around until later”** he hugged the redhead tightly before letting her go again,  **“what brings you around so early?”**

 

**“I was picking herbs at dawn for a spell and I thought I’d come over and see if I could steal some breakfast”** she lied easily,  **“i was going to see if Red was in first but I ended up talking to Vas instead”**

 

**“Well come in both of you, there’s plenty to go around. Rosemary you have to meet the young lady Goodnight hired, she’s really one of the loveliest young ladies that have come through here in awhile. Present company excluded of course”**

 

Rose followed the older man into the house and braced herself for Goodnight’s wrath, even if he would be asleep at this time of day Rose had no doubts about the vampire’s ability to know everything that went on in his house. 

 

As she entered the kitchen Rose was at least spared from the rages of the head of the household but found that she did have to contend with a different irritant,

 

**“What the hell is she doing here?”** Joshua asked sneering at Rose, the pair didn’t get along at the best of times with Rose acting as a foil to Joshua at all opportunities,

 

**“She was up at dawn picking herbs for the girls you leave heartbroken in the village. If I had a penny for everytime your name is mentioned when someone comes calling I’d be a rich woman”** Rose shot back,  **“running naked around the woods and scaring the life out of elderly women only to come calling on their daughters hours later as if you were the most civil young man for miles”**

**  
** **“Joshua! I’ve told you before about running around near folks homes!”** Jack scolded, the older man had long since begun acting as a parental figure where the younger members of the household were concerned. In his humble opinion they could all use some fathering and well if no one else was going to do it then he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass the buck onto someone else. 

 

Joshua growled at Rose who stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed something while Jack’s back was turned, 

 

 _‘Brat’_

 

Vasquez meanwhile simply helped Jack with plates for the food, he was well used to Joshua and Rose’s squabbles by now so paid them no heed. 

 

As he was placing the plates on the table he spotted Red Harvest enter the kitchen from the back door,

 

**“Welcome back cabron”** he said loudly enough for rose to hear over her argument,  **“Look who just showed up”**

 

**“Rose”**

 

**“I was out picking herbs at dawn and thought I’d call by. I was going to see if you were home first but I met Vas and Jack instead”** she said with a smile getting up from her chair to meet Red halfway and place a kiss against his jaw,  **“Jack mentioned something about a new girl in the house as well so I’ve come to see if I can meet her”**

 

Red gazed into his lovers eyes and saw her pleading with him to go along with her story or they’d be in big trouble and no one wanted to be in trouble with Goody,

 

**“I was out hunting, I called by the cottage actually thinking I could persuade you to come to breakfast”** Red answered leaning down to kiss Rose lightly, a promise that he would follow her lead,  **“I must have missed you”**

 

**“Hard to do when she stinks of you”** Josh commented with his mouth full,  **“what do you do anyway piss all over her?”**

 

**“Joshua!”** Jack scolded again hitting Joshua with the wooden spoon he held in his hands,  **“apologise to Rosemary this instant!”**

 

**“Ow! What! She does stink of him!”** Josh groaned rubbing at the place where Jack had hit him, 

 

**“Sorry it looks like I’m interrupting meal times”** an unknown female voice carried from the door to the hallway caused Rose to turn around. 

 

Standing in the doorway was a young woman of around her own age with long blonde hair neatly tied back into a smart braid. She wore a plain blue dress with a white apron tied around her middle and held some of what Rose could only surmise to be everyone’s dirty laundry in her hands,

 

**“Cassandra dear just in time, just drop that anywhere Joshua can do his own laundry after breakfast but please join us”**

**  
** **“I wouldn’t want to intrude”** she said hesitantly looking around the room, her eyes lingering on Rose, 

 

**“No, please. I insist”** Rose said with a tight smile,  **“there are never any girls around here so it would be nice to have someone around to offset Joshua’s terrible manners”**

 

**“Hey!”**

 

The cry of indignation was ignored by all assembled. It was a well established fact that Joshua had no manners whatsoever despite Jack’s best efforts. 

 

Cassandra noticed the look in the other woman’s eyes to go along with her plan, clearly something was amiss here and Cass really needed this job so if it meant lying about whatever she saw this morning then so be it.

 

* * *

 

  
After breakfast Cassandra continued on with her chores and was somewhat surprised to find that she had a helper in the form of Rose who insisted on ‘getting to know her better’ though Cass suspected an ulterior motive,

 

**“I won’t say anything about this morning”** she said when they were out of earshot,  **“I’m guessing that’s why you wanted to help”**

 

**“Well that and honestly the girl’s around the house never last long, Vasquez scared the last one off by accident and Billy the one before that, he tends to creep up on you without even realising he’s doing it”** Rose said, she wanted to also find out how much the girl knew about her employer,

 

**“Mr Robicheaux did mention that, he also said Billy kept to himself during the day”** Cass replied dusting off some antique brass work in the dining room,  **“I’m not one to judge, it’s not my place. I only work here”**

 

**“Well you’ve got a level head I’ll give you that, I can’t see you falling head over heels with one of the boys just cause they smiled at you”**

 

**“Does that happen a lot?”**

 

**“More than I’d like that’s for sure”**

 

Cass didn’t respond, she’d really only met the group who’d been at breakfast and of course Goodnight when he hired her, but snooping into her employers business wasn’t something she intended to do while she was here. 

 

Rosemary left the house mid afternoon claiming she had work but that she would return for dinner when everyone was around. So Cassandra applied herself to her work and went largely unnoticed by the group at large as they all broke away to spend their time away from the house. 

 

Cassandra didn’t pay any attention to the movement upstairs after everyone had left, what Goodnight did in his house in his own time was none of her business.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that evening when everyone had gathered for dinner Goodnight couldn’t help but watch how Rose seemed to dodge him at every opportunity and was even taking steps to keep her mind full of fog so he couldn’t even attempt to extract information from her,

 

**“Rosemary, is there something you need to tell me?”** he finally asked.

 

Rose froze. How did he find out? She was doing so well!

 

**“Nope, why would I need to tell you anything?”** she replied breezily all the while schooling herself to keep her composure,

 

**“Well it’s just that when I passed by Red Harvest’s room earlier I couldn’t help but smell your perfume”**

 

**“I was here earlier, I was picking herbs at dawn and came by to see if Red was home and to see if I could steal some breakfast before getting to work”** the redhead smiled,  **“Jack’s cooking is the best and well we all know it’s best if I don’t so much as look at the stove”**

 

Goody pinned her with his most intense look but Rosemary did nothing but place some more mashed potatoes on her plate before handing it off to Vasquez and accept some roast meat from Jack.

 

There was certainly something going on here. Goodnight would get to the bottom of it.

 

**“Now Goodnight there’s no need to be suspicious. Yes Rosemary was here earlier but they kept the door open at all times I can assure you of that”**

 

**“There, that’s why you could smell my perfume in Red’s room. We were up there earlier”** Rose’s smile never faltered.

 

Goody seemed to accept this explanation and Rose made a mental note that from now on they were going to have to be more discreet about breaking the rules. 

  
This had been too close for comfort.

 

If she were sensible of course Rose would stop sneaking into Red’s room at night when everyone else was asleep but she wasn’t and besides, some rules were just meant to be broken. 


End file.
